Sickened
by Miharu-Uchiha
Summary: Hermione falls ill with a supposedly uncurable sickness. Harry sets out to find a way to save her. HHr
1. Sickened

Disclaimer: No, unfortunately I am not J.K. Rowling. If I was…well I would have a real big mansion or something, but I don't so pooh.

A/N: Happy days! I finally wrote this! Oh by the way, _italics, _mean thoughts. Just so ya know. If you like it please review!

Dong!

The chiming of the clock broke the morning silence and heralded the coming of seven o' clock.

"Already?" Harry mumbled sitting up in bed and putting on his glasses.

"Not yet," Harry heard Ron mumble from the bed next to his.

"Harry got out of bed reluctant to leave the coziness of his covers. He quickly changed into his uniform. He didn't bother with tightening his tie. Instead he let it hand loose, and he left the top three buttons of his shirt unbuttoned.

He knew that at breakfast Hermione would make him fix it so he didn't look 'scruffy'. At this though he smiled to himself and walked into the common room and a few seconds later Ron joined him.

"Stupid clock," Ron said with a yawn. "It's not time to get up yet."

"If you had your way we'd all sleep in till noon," Harry said.

"Exactly," Ron said. "Now let's go get something to eat."

The two boys headed down to the Great Hall hungrily. As soon as they got there Hermione greeted them.

"Good morning Harry," she said cheerfully. "You too Ron."

"Hi Hermione," Harry said sitting down at the Gryffindor table.

"I'm starved," Ron said taking a seat next to him.

"When aren't you?" Hermione said sitting right across from Harry.

"Grna hsahna," Ron said through a mouthful of food.

"Now that's disgusting," Hermione said rolling her eyes and pulling out a copy of the Daily Prophet.

"Anything interesting in there?" Harry asked her.

"Nothing so far. Wait a minute," Hermione replied skipping down through some ads. "Mysterious Illness Strikes Certain Members of the Wizarding Community."

"That's weird," Ron said to no one in particular.

"They don't know what's causing it or how to cure it," Hermione said folding the paper up.

"Is it deadly?" Harry asked. "I mean has it killed anyone?"

"It said that people who contracted it usually died in about ten days," Hermione continued. "From that I assume that some have died, but it doesn't really say."

"We'll we're safe here," Ron said leaning back in his chair.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Hogwarts has a block sort of thing against certain viruses," Hermione said before Ron could answer. "Think about it Harry. Have you ever seen anyone get really sick with something here?"

"No," Harry said.

"Besides it said this illness or whatever isn't contagious," Hermione said. "It just seems to pick people at random."

"Now that's kinda creepy," Ron said.

"That it is," Harry agreed.

Then the bell rang signaling to head to class. The three got up to go. As Harry was about to leave he noticed Hermione struggling with her bag.

"Here let me help," he said taking it from her and swinging it around his shoulder.

"Harry that's not necessary you know," Hermione said smiling. "It just seems heavier than normal."

"That's cause you stuff every book known to man in it," Ron laughed. "Plus whatever else you've got hidden in there."

"Shut it," Hermione said hitting Ron on the back of the head.

"Just being honest," Ron said.

They finally arrived at Hermione's classroom and Harry handed her the bag. For some reason when he did he got a bad feeling in his gut. And Harry Potter was one to trust that feeling.

"Thanks Harry," Hermione said.

Just as she was about to head into her classroom Harry caught her by the arm. She turned and waited for him to say something.

"Oh Hermione," he started. "Just take care of yourself okay?"

"Of course I will Harry," she said watching him making sure he was okay. "Oh by the way, fix your shirt."

"All right," he said. "See ya later!"

She nodded and walked in the classroom. Harry ran to catch up with Ron who had began to walk off.

"What was that all about?" Ron asked.

"I don't know," Harry said. "I just had this bad feeling."

"One of those eh?" Ron said. "Just try not to think about it."

But Harry did think about it. Through each and every one of his classes he wondered what the feeling meant.

"So children we must assume the impossible," Professor Trelawny said. "Without doing that you will not see what is but to be seen."

"Crazy old bat," Ron whispered to Harry.

"No let us take a look at your tea leaves," she said sweeping across the room. "We have done this before, but now to get the full answer you desire you must look within yourself. Would anyone like to volunteer their cup?"

Several hands went up, but Trelawny ignored them.

"Harry, let us see what is in your cup," she said.

"Okay," Harry said with a shrug.

"Hmmm. Yes," she said gazing into the cup. "I see that you will receive some bad news. I also see hardships beyond imagination."

Thankfully the bell rang before she could get any farther. Everyone filed out of the classroom talking amongst themselves.

"Hardships Harry hardships!" Ron said. "Imagine finding hardships in your cup. What a big surprise that is."

"Yeah. I just hope she isn't right," Harry said.

"You're still thinking of that bad feeling aren't you?" Ron said. "Harry it was just a feeling. Everything will be all right. You'll see."

"I know," Harry said. Ron always knew how to make him feel better.

"Now I hope you don't mind, but I coming with you to Quidditch practice," Ron said glancing around. "Do you think Wood will mind?"

"That depends," Harry said with a smile. "What class?"

"History of Magic," Ron said. "The professor won't even know I'm gone."

"All right," Harry replied. "Wood won't mind. He skipped that class plenty of times."  
"Then it's settled," Ron said.

Harry nodded and they headed out to the Quidditch pitch. Wood ran up and greeted them both.

"Hey Harry," he said. "Ron! It's a good thing you came! We need one more player."

"Sweet," Ron said.

"Well go get suited up and I'll be waiting for the both of you," Wood said with a grin. "There should be a spare uniform for you Ron."

Ron and Harry took off towards the dressing rooms. They quickly got ready and grabbed their brooms.

"He didn't even care I wasn't in class!" Ron said happily.

"I told you," Harry said. "Wood's a cool guy."

Ron nodded and practice began. First they started with simple warm-up routines and then they worked on plays. After they worked out strategies for all of the teams.

"When we play against Ravenclaw we know that their strong point is their defense," Wood started.

"Wood I need to borrow Harry," Professor McGonagall said having walked up on the team. "Also Ron."

"Okay," Wood said with a shrug.

"Come with me boys," McGonagall said turning on her heel and heading to this castle. "Normally I'd be mad that you're sluffing another class, but I'm actually glad you're here Ron. I need to talk to you both."

"What about Professor?" Harry asked the bad feeling returning to him.

"Well," she paused. "You boys have heard about this sickness or whatever you want to call it haven't you?"

"Yes professor," Ron said.

"What does it have to do with us though?" Harry asked softly.

Professor McGonagall didn't say anything for a while, but just walked on in silence. Finally in front of the hospital wing door she whirled around to face them.

"I could lie to you boys, but that would only make it harder," she said sadness and worry showing up on her face. "I suppose I'll come out and say it. We believe that your friend, Hermione, has contracted the disease."

"No," Harry said the color draining from his face. _Please don't let it be her, _he wished to himself. _Not my Hermione._

"Bloody hell," Ron muttered.

"I need to see her," Harry said his voice quivering a bit.

"Right this way," McGonagall said opening the doors to the room.

Harry walked slowly in with Ron not far behind him. At first he stared at the ground hoping that this was a nightmare and that he'd just wake up. Kind of ironic that Trelawny had been right all along. Finally he looked up and saw Hermione sitting on the edge of one of the perfectly white beds. For a moment he remembered his second year. When the basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets had paralyzed Hermione. He had come here too late day in the exact same fashion. That same day he had also had the bad feeling in his gut.

"Hermione," he said simply going over to her.

"I'm all right Harry," she said grabbing his hand. "They think I have that illness, but I don't. I can't."

"Please don't say that," Harry said trying desperately not to cry.

"Hermione I…" Ron said coming over to the bed and standing next to Harry. "I just don't understand."

"I told you I'm fine," Hermione said standing to demonstrate. "Watch."

She took a few steps and stopped her eyes closed as if it took all of her will just to put one foot in front of the other. She tried taking another step and fell backwards into Harry.

"Guess I'm not so fine after all," she said forcing a laugh.

Then Harry saw Dumbledore heading into a side room right off the infirmary.

"I'll be right back," he said and followed after Dumbledore. He stopped just outside the closed door where he couldn't be seen and listening to the voices inside.

"Albus I don't know what you want to do," a voice that Harry recognized as the Minster of Magic Cornelius Fudge's. "I know you want to save Miss Granger's life and so do I, but I just don't know what to do."

"I'm not sure either Cornelius," Harry heard Dumbledore say.

"This disease if you will seems to be striking the majority of mixed blood wizards," Fudge went on. "It's no surprise that Miss Granger has fallen prey."

"Mudbloods," said an icy cold voice from the corner of the room.

"Lucius I must ask you as I have before to hold your tongue of that word," Dumbledore said angrily. "So long as you're in my office I will not tolerate it."

At this Harry silently cheered for Dumbledore. At least someone was finally putting Lucius Malfoy in his place.

"We don't even have a cure Albus," Fudge said in a whiny tone.

"There might be one," Dumbledore contradicted.

"Might being the keyword there. We don't know if it'll work," Fudge said. "Besides trying to get the ingredients for this potion would be a suicide mission."

"How so?" Dumbledore asked.

"Dragon Fang, Mermaid Scale, Unicorn Hair, and that's just the start of it." Fudge said. "There are six key ingredients to the cure and each one must be fresh. It would be a quest of sorts to get this stuff."

Finally Harry could contain himself no longer. He wasn't about to stand by and let his best friend die.

"I'll go," he said bursting into the room.

As he did both Malfoy and Fudge looked surprised, but Dumbledore seemed as though he had expected this all along.

"You can't go!" Fudge stuttered. "Certainly not a mere boy of fifteen."

"Why not?" Harry demanded. "She's my friend and I would go anywhere for her!"

"No grown wizard will try this stunt. Not even the ones as loony and crazy as Mad Eye Moody. Why do you think that is?" Fudge said getting in Harry's face. "Because it's a death wish!"

"Maybe that is because we do not need a grown man to do this task. You see Cornelius children, though by no means is Harry a child, do not experience the same fear that we do. They understand love better," Dumbledore said wisely. "Thus a boy like Harry with love in his heart can have the courage of a lion and the strength of a bear. Who better to go?"

"I still don't agree," Fudge muttered.

"What do you think Lucius?" Dumbledore asked the blonde man watching this event from the side.

"I say we let him go," Malfoy said icily watching Harry. "I think it might just prove to be quite interesting.

"Then it is settled," Dumbledore said before Fudge could protest again. "Harry you must go immediately. You haven't a moment to lose. Meet me here at one o'clock and not a minute later."


	2. Goodbye

A/N: The second chapter! Thanks to all the reviewers! I love them all! I write better to when I get reviews!

**Chapter 2:**

"What do you mean Harry?" Hermione exclaimed after Harry had told her and Ron about his plan. "You can't do that! It's a death wish!"

"I have to go," Harry said.

"You might be killed if you go!" Hermione continued.

"I know, but," Harry said with a pause, "it'd wouldn't be as bad as what will happen if I don't go."

"I'll look after him," Ron chimed in.

"Not you too!" Hermione said. "I'm fine!"

Then contradictory to her words, she began to violently cough. Each time she did her whole body shook.

"I guess not then," she said panting for air.

After that it seemed that the full force of what was going on hit her. She began to sob and tears streamed down her face. Harry sat down on the bed next to her and gently pulled her onto his lap. She laid her head against him and he could feel her trembling. He stroked her hair trying not to join in with her and cry himself. _I have to be strong for her, _he thought to himself. _She needs me._

"I don't want you to go," Hermione cried pressing her face into his chest.

"I have to go Hermione," he replied with a gentle tone. "I have to do this for you."

"You don't have to do anything," she said.

"Yes I do," he said partly to her and partly to remind himself why he was doing this.

"I promise I'll save you," Harry said. _And I won't forget this promise. _

"I know you will Harry," Hermione said. "I just… I don't know what I'll do if you get hurt."

"If I don't go you'll…well," he said not finishing his sentence. "That's why I have to go."

"Harry," she said.

He pulled her away and looked at her. She did look paler and tired. He wanted to cry just looking at her. _Why did it have to be her? _he asked himself.

"Here take this with you," she said looking away from him and taking something off her neck.   
"Hermione I can't," he said as she handed him a silver locket with her name engraved on it. He had bought it for her last Christmas.

"Just take it," she said folding his hand around it. "That way you can't forget your promise."

"I wouldn't think of forgetting," Harry said.

She looked at him for a minute like she wanted to say something else. After a moment she decided against it.

"You'd better get going," she said instead.

"I guess so," Harry said hugging her.

He carefully lifted her up and set her down on the bed. _She feels so much lighter. _He noticed. He took her hand and squeezed it gently.

"Remember," he said. "I promised."

She nodded and he almost kissed her. _Just do it Potter! _His mind screamed. _This could be your last chance! _He didn't do it. Instead he smiled numbly at her and left the infirmary.

"Harry?" Ron said from behind him.

"We'd better get our things we want to take," Harry replied ignoring the worried look on Ron's face.

Ron opened his mouth to argue with him, but then shook his head knowing it wouldn't do any good. Harry Potter wasn't one to talk about something until he was good and ready. The two boys walked up into the Gryffindor tower ignoring glances from other students. _Do they know now? _Harry wondered. _Do they even care?_

They went up into their dormitory and pulled out their suitcases. Harry thought about leaving his stuff in the suitcase and bringing it, but the more he thought about it the more it seemed like a bad idea. He pulled out an extra duffel bag and started shoving clothes into it.

Suddenly he remembered Hermione's locket in his hand. He opened his fist and looked at it. It had left a small heart shaped impression on his palm since he had been holding it so tight. He leaned back against his bed and gave up on concealing his emotion. He sat there and began to cry. Ron looked up at him not surprised. Ron stood up and sat down by Harry's side.

"It's all right mate," he said. "She'll be fine."

"It's not all right," Harry said with sorrow and anger mixed into his voice. "I have to go, but I don't want to leave her. I don't even know if we can get back in time."

"What are you talking about?" Ron said. "Of course we'll be back in time! Hell, we'll be back early!"

"What if the cure doesn't work?" Harry asked. He was now asking Ron all the questions he had not dared to ask Dumbledore or even Hermione.

"It had better work," Ron said. "Besides you know Hermione. Stubborn that girl is. She'll fight to the very end."

Harry didn't say anything for a moment, but Ron could tell his words were helping.

"You're right," Harry said finally. "She'll wait for us and we'll make it back with time to spare."

"That's the spirit!" Ron said. "Now we'd better finish packing so we can go talk to Dumbledore."

"Oh yeah," Harry said.

He quickly put the locket around his own neck. When he did he felt a strange warmth around it. _Hermione must have put a charm on it_, He smiled tucking it into his shirt.

Ron and he quickly finished packing up their things. They headed out of the common room to Dumbledore's office. Part of Harry wanted to go into the infirmary one more time, but he didn't want to put Hermione or himself for that matter through a sad goodbye.

Suddenly Draco Malfoy stepped out of the shadows and stood in front of the two with his henchmen Crabbe and Goyle. He smiled evilly and blocked the way to Dumbledore's office.

"Hey look guys it's Potty and Weasly," Malfoy laughed.

"Shove off Malfoy," Ron said trying to get past them.

"Oh no," Malfoy said. "I'm not finished just yet."

Ron took a step back and glared at Malfoy. Malfoy smiled and walked over beside Harry and grabbed the locket from his neck.

"Oh isn't this cute!" he said. "Potty's wittle mudblood girlie gave him a necklace."

"Give it back," Harry said between clenched teeth.

"It'd look rather cute on Pansy don't you think so Goyle?" Malfoy said. "Of course we'd have to scratch off mudblood's name and put Pansy's, but still."

"I said give it back," Harry repeated.

"I don't think I will," Malfoy said slipping the locket into his pocket.

Harry had finally had it. He stepped forward and punched Malfoy solidly on the jaw. It knocked Malfoy back since he wasn't expecting it. He stood back up with a tiny bit of blood dripping from his lip.

"Is that how you want to play?" he asked sourly.

He turned and punched Harry in the gut, but Harry no longer cared. He wanted to kill Malfoy. He pushed Malfoy into the wall and punched him until Ron pulled him off.

"He's not worth it Harry," Ron coaxed.

"Yeah, he's not," Harry agreed taking the locket back from Malfoy and putting it back around his neck.

They left Malfoy there with Goyle and Crabbe and rushed into Dumbledore's office and found talking to someone they couldn't see. It took Harry a moment to realize that he was talking to a head in the fire. Something Sirius had done last year. They couldn't hear the other person that was speaking.

"Yes," Dumbledore said calmly. "Of course we will. Until then I suppose."

Dumbledore turned and saw Harry and Ron standing in the doorway. He smiled and invited them in.

"Good timing boys," he said. "I was just finishing up with one of your contacts."

"Contacts?" Harry and Ron asked in unison.

"Let me explain," Dumbledore said sitting at his desk. "The ingredients for this potion are very dangerous to get. I have arranged for someone to help you out with each one."

"Who are they?" Ron asked.

"You'll find out in good time," Dumbledore chuckled. "Now here is a list of the ingredients. I think you might find it will come in handy when memory forgets."

Harry took the parchment from Dumbledore and scanned down the small list. The things on the list seemed impossible, but he didn't care.

"Dragon fang, unicorn hair, mermaid scale, werewolf blood, basilisk venom, and hippogriff feathers," Harry read aloud.

"Now the truth comes out," Ron said. "We're not going to find a cure at all! We're heading to our deaths!"

"That's why you'll have a contact," Dumbledore said.

"Big help they'll be," Ron said folding his arms and leaning against the wall.

"Look at the time!" Dumbledore said suddenly. "You'll be late if I keep you any longer!"

"Where are we going?" Harry asked.

"Not sure exactly," Dumbledore said stroking his beard. "Place called Whiteblood Tavern."

"Sounds nice," Ron said sarcastically.

"Here is floo powder for you both," Dumbledore said. "It will be enough for each time you have to go to the next place. Try not to lose it, but if you do your contact will have more for you."

"Thanks professor," Harry said.

"Now go on," Dumbledore said.

Ron stepped nervously into the fire and shouted the name of the mysterious tavern. In an instant he was gone. Harry went forward to follow, but Dumbledore caught his arm.

"Harry," Dumbledore said. "I saw the locket around your neck. I expect Hermione gave it to you."

"She did," Harry said putting his hand around the locket.

"Keep it with you always," Dumbledore said seriously. "She was not lying to you when she said it would protect you."

"I know she wasn't," Harry said.

"I expect she also charmed it for you, but it has something else," Dumbledore said. "Remember Harry, love is the strongest force anyone can know. This locket has that strength. Keep it with you and it will help you through the darkest times."

"I will professor," Harry nodded.

"Now you'd better get going," Dumbledore replied. "Ron will be waiting."

He gave Harry a push into the flames and Harry shouted the name of the tavern. Then the flames went green and roared up around Harry.


	3. Mermaid Scales

**Chapter 3:**

"There he is," Harry heard a familiar voice say.

Harry shook his head to clear it and glanced around. He was in a small building with people gathered around tables oblivious to what was going on. They all looked old and scarred. They didn't look like a happy bunch. _This must be Whiteblood Tavern, _he thought. _Ron was right._

"You boys hungry?" the voice asked.

Harry turned and looked at the man addressing him. To his surprise and relief it was Remus Lupin. He smiled at him glad to see a friendly face.

"You bet," Harry grinned, his fears temporarily alleviated by the sight of his former mentor.

Lupin smiled and led them over to an old pine bar. He nodded to the man behind it who immediately disappeared into a back room.

"I hope burgers are fine with you," Lupin said turning back to them.

"Sounds great," Ron nodded.

"So Lupin," Harry said. "Are you one of our contacts or whatever?"

"I suppose so," Lupin said.

Then the man reappeared with two plates. He set them down in front of the two boys who dug in.

"This is really good food," Ron said between mouthfuls.

"Sort of a weird place, but it does have great food," Lupin said with a grin.

"What ingredient are we getting?" Harry asked.

"You'll see in the morning," Lupin replied.

"The morning?" Harry said worriedly. "Why not until morning?"

"Calm down Harry," Lupin said putting a hand on his shoulder. "You have to get your rest you know. If you don't you'll drop dead of exhaustion."

"He's got a point," Ron said still wolfing down his burger.

Harry shrugged knowing they were right. It just felt wrong to him to make Hermione wait just so he could sleep. He wanted to get the stuff as fast as possible so that he could get back to her.

"Don't worry so much Harry," Lupin said. "It won't do you any good."

"I just don't think we should wait," Harry said.

"Besides Harry," Ron said finishing up with his burger. "What good will it do if both of us are too tired to do anything?"

"All right then boys," Lupin said. "Do you want to have a look around?"

"Sure," Harry said grateful for something to do.

They left the tavern and walked around town. There were plenty of people wandering about and talking with one another. Not one seemed to notice them. They passed a young couple around Harry and Ron's age and Harry suddenly felt angry. He wanted to say that it wasn't fair. He should be walking around with Hermione at Hogwarts. Not wandering about here. Then again life wasn't supposed to be fair. Especially for him.

"Ah here we are boys. I wanted to show you this," Lupin said bringing them to a large lake not unlike the one by Hogwarts. "Do either of you know how to fish?"

"No," Harry said shaking his head.

"I went with Bill once," Ron spoke up. "We didn't get anything though."

"Perhaps we should go fishing sometime," Lupin said suddenly getting a faraway look in his eyes. "Anyway you boys are free to roam around. Just be back to the tavern by 9:00."

"We will professor," Ron called pulling Harry back towards the town. "Wonder what's with him?"

"I don't know," Harry said with a shrug.

Ron tried a few more times to engage Harry in conversation, but failed at each. Harry felt bad ignoring his friend, but he just wanted time to think for a while. Ron and he wandered about the village for a little longer and then headed back to the tavern where Lupin was all ready waiting.

"Good to see ya back boys," he said greeting them. "Your room is upstairs."

Harry nodded and led the way upstairs. The door of the room on the end was propped open and the boys headed inside and set up their stuff.

"Hey Harry," Ron said with a grin. "Do you remember the time me and you had so many butterbeers we were practically drunk?"

"Yeah and then Hermione said we were being crazy so we swapped her drink for butterbeer and got her all crazy with us," Harry said returning the grin. "We sang random songs the rest of the night."

"Of course the next morning she wasn't very happy with us," Ron said. "It was worth it though."

"I thought she was going to kill us," Harry nodded.

The two boys started talking about random things and eventually feel asleep to the ticking of the big clock in the corner of their room.

"_Harry! Harry!" Hermione screamed._

_"Hermione!" Harry called running down a slanted hallway. As he ran the hallway twisted and turned. "Hold on!"_

_"Harry!" he heard Hermione's voice call one more time before being sharply cut off._

_"No!" he said running into the hospital wing. _

_The room was painted black and there was almost no light in the room but for an eerie purple glow. He ran to Hermione and thought she was asleep. He desperately tried shaking her awake._

_"Hermione!" he yelled._

_"She's dead Harry," Ron said from behind him. Harry whirled around and saw an almost skeletal Ron. His skin was drawn tight around his face and his eyes seemed sunken. "It's all your fault."_

_"No!" Harry said. "I didn't do this. I still had time!"_

_"All your fault," Ron chorused as random people popped up to join him. _

_Harry ran into a dark room and ran into a ghost. To his horror he saw it was Hermione._

_"You did this Harry," she said softly. "Why didn't you save me? You promised you would. You promised."_

_"No! Hermione! I still had time! This isn't real!" Harry shouted._

Suddenly Harry awoke in his bed in the tavern. He swallowed a scream and glanced around. It was still dark outside and Ron was still asleep beside him. He panted for breath and ran his fingers through his hair. _What the hell was that all about? _He wondered.

"Doesn't matter since I won't let that happen," he muttered to himself.

At that moment Lupin burst into the room and immediately began to wake Ron up.

"Good show Harry," he said. "You're all ready awake. Ronald!"

"What?" Ron said partially coming to his senses.

"Get up and get dressed in something you won't mind getting wet," Lupin said. "Come on Ronald! We haven't got all day!"

Harry got up slowly and pulled on a pair of khaki shorts and a plain black T-shirt. His dream was still fresh in his mind and it made him shiver thinking about it. He looked over at Ron who was still half-asleep. He was putting on about the same thing as Harry.

"Ready?" Lupin asked not bothering to listen to their answer. "Let's be off then."

"Where exactly are we going?" Harry asked following Lupin out of the room.

"To the lake of course," Lupin said heading outside.

The sun was just beginning to rise and the morning air was still chilly. They headed straight towards the lake that Lupin had shown them earlier. Suddenly it clicked for Harry.

"I get it," he said. "We're getting mermaid scale aren't we?"

"Yes," Lupin said pulling something from his pocket. "I was hoping we'd get here right before they woke up, but oh well."

"How are we supposed to get a scale from a mermaid?" Ron asked.

"Not sure," Lupin answered. "I guess just pull it off and then swim for your lives."

"Great," Ron muttered. "Hermione had better be happy when I bring this back and save her life."

"Are you boys ready?" Lupin said once again glancing into the water.

"I guess so, but aren't you coming with us?" Harry asked.

"I would if I could boys, but the I'm allergic to the plants that live in this lake," Lupin said. "I can't swim very well either."

"Liar," Ron whispered to Harry.

"Now eat this and hurry up," Lupin said dropping something slimy in Harry's hand. "I'm sure you'll recognize this from last year Harry."

Unfortunately Harry did recognize the slimy weedy looking thing in his hand. It was gillyweed. Not the most pleasant stuff, but whatever worked. He nodded to Ron and they both sucked down the vile plant and dived into the lake.

Harry couldn't breathe for a moment, but then he felt once more the strange sensation of gills growing on his neck. He took a large gulp of air or rather water and glanced at Ron. Ron was just shaking his head with a confused look on his face. He motioned for them to go deeper and Ron followed.

Tons of different shapes of weeds floated all around them. They were multiple shades of blues, greens, and browns. Finally after pushing through the thick slimy bog he saw a cave in the distance. The mouth of the tunnel lead back into darkness and gathered around its entrance were mermaids. The brown-blonde hair floated around their faces along with the current of the water. Their scales shimmered green and blue in the fading light. Harry noticed that these mermaids looked a little different then the ones in the Black Lake. Their eyes weren't so beady and their teeth didn't have the same point. In fact they almost looked beautiful except for the fact that he had to go rip one of their scales off. As Harry watched them memories of the Triwizard played in his mind. He hadn't liked mermaids then and he hadn't gotten any fonder of them since.

As they neared the tunnel the mermaids seemed not to notice them. Suddenly one of them let out a screech that seemed to fly through the water like a dagger towards to two boys. Then, as if responding only to the call, the other mermaids launching themselves into attack. The mermaids circled the boys and poked them with their spears. Others who had no spears pulled at their arms and legs as if trying to pull them apart.

Then Harry saw a mermaid off to his right that was different then all the rest. Its scales were a shimmery gold and purple color instead of the common blue and green. As soon as he saw a hole in the onslaught of the mermaids, he swam as fast as he could towards it and stretched his hand out to grab one of the scales. _Just one! _His mind screamed. He stretched out his hand groping for the scale. His fingers finally hit the body of the mermaid. Its skin felt smooth, but it was hard as armor. Then just as he began to pull one of the hypnotically colored scales off he felt something hard come down on the back of his head. He felt himself slipping backwards through the water and he tried to hold himself up. Then he saw a mermaid with a devilish grin printed across its face and in its hands was a large rock. Then everything went dark before Harry's eyes.

"Oh good he's awake," Harry heard Lupin say as his eyes fluttered open again.

He sat up slowly and then began coughing the water out of his lungs. He looked around and saw Ron sitting next to Lupin wrapped in a dark green blanket. His face was covered in scratches and he didn't look too happy.

"I hate bloody mermaids," he mumbled.

"I agree," Harry nodded as Lupin put a blanket around his own shaking shoulders. Suddenly it hit him. "Oh no! I didn't get the scale! Now what are we going to do?"

"It's all right Harry," Lupin laughed.

"No, it's not! I don't want to go back down there, but now we have to and…" Harry began.

"Harry look at your hand," Lupin said.

Harry opened his mouth to argue, but looked down at his hand. He saw his fist was clenched tightly around something. He opened his hand and saw a golden scale sitting in his palm.

"So I did get it," he said mostly to himself.

"While you were out we tried to pry your fist open, but it wouldn't budge," Lupin said.

"Hallelujah!" Ron said. "We won't have to back there again."

"No, you won't," Lupin said. "You still have to move on to the next ingredients though. They probably won't be as easy."

"Sounds like fun," Ron said with a glare.

"Not until you're rested of course," Lupin chuckled. "Then the real quest begins."


End file.
